Connection elements are known which comprise male thin connectors inserted in corresponding properly shaped female thin connectors, in which the electrical contact is guaranteed by the elastic pressure that is produced between the thin elements once they have been coupled.
Connection elements of the type described above are used to make electrical connections of the “fast-on” type, or electrical connections for microfuses used mainly in motor vehicles.
According to a known construction form, the connection element substantially comprises a male thin connector and a female thin connector shaped like a fork, suited for the insertion of the male thin connector through interference.
If the connection element serves to make a connection intended to obtain electrical continuity between the ends of leads, both thin elements are provided with means for connection to the ends of the leads themselves, for example crimping blades.
On the other end, to obtain a connection for microfuses two connection elements are used, wherein each of the two female thin connectors is connected to the end of a lead, while the two male thin connectors constitute the ends of the microfuse.
According to the known art, the connection elements are obtained from a thin metal sheet through a shearing and bending operation, which allows them to be produced in a single piece and in large quantities, thus limiting production costs.
The connection elements of the type described, however, pose the recognized drawback that they do not guarantee the stability of the coupling of the connectors over time.
In fact, with prolonged use we have a progressive opening of the arms of the fork obtained in the female thin connector and therefore a progressive decrease in the stability of the connection between the connectors, with consequent deterioration of the electrical contact.
The resulting drawback lies first of all in the reduction of the current that can be transmitted and therefore in increased losses.
Furthermore, the instability of the contact causes also the overheating of the connection element.
Finally, if the instability of the contact is considerable, in the presence of vibrations these may even cause the joint to open due to the separation of the connectors, a risk that is all but remote, especially if the connection element is used to make electrical connections installed on motor vehicles.
The drawbacks described above arise because the metallic material of which the connectors are made must necessarily have optimal electrical conductivity characteristics, but does not always have optimal elasticity characteristics.
In order to overcome said drawback, electrical connection elements have been developed which are provided with thin connectors in which the arms making up the fork of the female thin connector are associated with a steel shaped body that serves as a spring.
In this way the stability over time of the contact force between the shaped arms of the fork and the male thin connector is guaranteed by the force exerted by the steel spring, while transmission of the electric current is guaranteed by the conductivity features of the material with which the thin connector elements are made.
This type of solution obviously involves higher production costs, due to the presence of the additional component which is the steel shaped body.
Furthermore, production costs are higher also due to the cost of the coupling between the steel shaped body and the female thin connector.